


Hppy birthday Vega Jane

by Emamaraudesem



Category: Vega Jane Series - David Baldacci, the finisher
Genre: Birthday, Delph is trying, Empyran, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Petra is useless, Short One Shot, Thank God Delph didn't burn down Empyrean, Vega has the worst timing EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamaraudesem/pseuds/Emamaraudesem
Summary: Delph was just trying to be a good, romantic, boyfriend.little did he know... it will end up as a disaster.
Relationships: Daniel Delphia&Petra Sonnet, Daniel Delphia/Vega Jane
Kudos: 1





	Hppy birthday Vega Jane

"Pet, maybe help me for once?" Delph asked with a tired sigh.  
He ran a flour covered hand through his thick dark hair.  
"Blimey," he whispered as he caught a glance at his dirty appearance that reflected on one of the shiny pots.

"I don't know, can I?" The blonde said with an amused smile.  
She put her long, thin legs on a little coffee table and looked up at him, "You're the one that wanted to surprise Vega so badly. Also, I'm tired and can't cook to save my life."

Delph mumbled something and washed his hands.  
He sat down on the floor next to Petra, pulled a small ruby from his apron pocket and began polishing it, making it the perfect size for the necklace he wanted to make.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Petra asked, looking down at her nails.

Delph's eyes widend.  
"Do you think she won't like everything-?", he looked up from the ruby and asked with a worried gaze in his big, dark eyes.

"I didn't say that- do you smell something burning?"  
"Blimey!" He yelled and ran towords the oven, he opend it carefully only for black, thick smoke to come out of it.

Petra tried to hold back a laugh, it's not that she liked to see Delph frustrated! it was that he was so clumsy, almost everything he did ended up as a disaster, even more when it was related to Vega.

And like what already happend wasn't enough, when the tall boy streched his hand and took a plate to save the food that still could be eaten, he dropped all the plates on the floor, shattering them to pieces.

"I can't belive that happend-"  
"Again," Petra intrupted.  
"You're not helping Pet!" He sighd loudly then froze.

"Are you okay Delph?" The blonde asked, then she heard why Delph froze and panic.

"Delph? Petra? Are you guys okay?"

They heard light and hurried steps down the hall comeing nearer.

"Don't answer Pet-" Delph whisperd, but it was too late.

"We're here Vega, in the kit-" she yelled, then saw Delph's expression "-chen... sorry." she continued in a low voice.

Delph panicked. Vega is back and nothing is ready.

"There you are, what have you done this tim- Delph?" Vega looked at the boy with a surprised expression.

"H-happy birthday Vega Jane!" He said with a warm smile and blush creeping up his neck.


End file.
